


Системная ошибка

by ki_chen, suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ki_chen/pseuds/ki_chen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: беты: Erica vagans, daana





	

**Author's Note:**

> беты: Erica vagans, daana

**_Выдержка из отчета старшего девелопера, командированного на проект "Южный", Суго Т., 3 мая 2113Выдержка из отчета старшего девелопера, командированного на проект "Южный", Суго Т., 3 мая 2113_ **

_«...В процессе выполнения боевого задания в боевой машине класса "Парвати" была обнаружена системная ошибка. Сбой работы опознавательного блока привел к тому, что враждебная цель была отмечена как дружественная. Я решил проблему, вручную отключив систему распознавания. Для того чтобы ликвидировать возможность подобной ошибки в дальнейшем, нужно протестировать модель "Парвати-23": вероятно, проблему вызвал конфликт с графической оболочкой. Прошу принять меры во избежание дальнейших проблем у личного состава на боевых вылетах. Если проблема будет признана индивидуальной, прошу заменить боевую машину "Парвати-23", серийный номер 47883ZF...»_

 

1.  
Виной всему была жара — вездесущая, липкая, никакой кондиционер не спасал. Машины еле успевали остыть за ночь и к полудню снова раскалялись, как печки. За полгода службы в Мукдахаре старший девелопер Суго Теппей успел написать три докладных: двигательные отсеки «Сканд» следовало оснастить системой сушки, кабины «Шив» — аварийной системой охлаждения, а еще термоусадочные трубки никуда не годились, люки уже дважды намертво заклинивало, экипаж вытаскивали при помощи лазерного резака.  
Людям тоже приходилось несладко, в медчасти вечно валялся кто-то с лихорадкой, поначалу многих мутило, еле ноги перетаскивали, переползали из казармы на плац, как дохлые мухи. Но со временем как-то притерлись, теперь вон даже в футбол играли. У ангара перетаптывались местные из нового набора — четыре красно-синие точки под крылом «Парвати». Сегодня была очередь Юити, он готовил их к первому пробному вылету.  
Суго вздрогнул: подбородка коснулись чужие пальцы. Задержались, скользнули по шее. Потом легли на колено, немного сжав.  
— О чем задумался?  
Слева к пластиковой пристройке, в тени которой они укрылись, примыкал гладкий белый валун в полтора человеческих роста. Просочившись в трещину между карнизом и камнем, солнечный луч мазнул по золотому эполету, зарылся в бахрому. Суго в таком мундире сварился бы заживо, но полковник Вонг выглядел безупречно — растрепанные волосы не в счет. Из-за угла звенели голоса, Сакаи упрямо спорил за право пробить пенальти. Мяч на поле стучал глухо — тум-тум-тум-тум.  
— Ваши в футбол не играют, — сказал Суго, просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
Рука запуталась в слишком длинных прядях, от них пахло терпким травяным шампунем. Пока «Парвати» не взлетела, а игроки не потащили в подсобку складные футбольные ворота, можно было ни в чем себе не отказывать.  
— Моим людям не положено играть. Они здесь чтобы учиться.  
У Вонга голос звучал всегда мягко. Таких, как он, у Суго еще не было, но он точно знал, что в постели от этой мягкости не останется и следа. Вонг будет дышать хрипло, выгибаться, стискивать зубы, стонать. Что-то шипеть на непонятном, неанглийском языке. Пальцы добрались наконец сквозь волосы до точеной, по-женски красивой шеи. Пульс бился — тум-тум, тум-тум, во рту у Суго пересохло. Вонг был из местных, но совсем непохожий на остальных. Даже на шатком деревянном ящике сидел с ровной, как столб священных ворот, спиной. На нем одном здесь красно-синий китель смотрелся как надо, по-военному. И доспех наверняка пошел бы, как в «Последнем самурае Муцухито».  
— Что плохого… — Суго кашлянул. — В том, чтобы после работы отдохнуть? Военные разве не люди?  
Притихшее было поле взорвалось дружным ором: пенальти все-таки пробили и, видимо, успешно. Пальцы Вонга с колена перешли на бедро, горячие даже сквозь ткань комбеза.  
— Священное право солдата на отдых, да. Душ, горячее питание. Танцевальные вечера. Футбол. Интернет. Что еще я забыл?  
— Комнаты отдыха, с защелкой изнутри.  
— Непременно. И чистая форма.  
Чистой здесь форма не была никогда, несмотря на ежедневную стирку. Если не желтая пыль, то вездесущая плесень. Прошлого начальника Суго с окинавской погранзаставы тут бы точно хватил удар. Суго почти сказал об этом, но привычно осекся. Кто его знает, какие пункты положений о гостайне относятся к полковнику военной полиции ЮВАС, а какие нет, у начбазы он этого уточнять не хотел. Они общались с Вонгом почти три месяца. За это время Суго привык просто не говорить о каких-то вещах, и все.  
Сидеть стало совсем неудобно, хотя руку Вонг убрал. Суго по-прежнему трогал его за шею, не мог оторваться. Жесткий ворот топорщился под пальцами, мешал ощупать ключицы.  
— Но это для таких, как вы. — Вонг улыбнулся, язык прошелся по нижней губе. — А местным цивилизацию надо еще заслужить. Они умоются за нее потом и кровью, иначе никогда не будут ценить. Их дети научатся заслуживать свой отдых. Их внуки дорастут до того, чтобы использовать его с толком. Не раньше.  
— Слишком долго, — не сдержавшись, громко сглотнул Суго, по-прежнему думая о комнате отдыха с замком. На Окинаве у них такие были.  
— Терпение. — Вонг обернулся на видимый отсюда край плаца, превращенного в футбольное поле. — Если мне верно помнится, одна из основных добродетелей самурая.  
Вид у него был при этом совершенно серьезный. Вдалеке загудели, разогреваясь, двигатели «Парвати».  
— Скажи еще, что всегда помнишь о смерти.  
Суго хотел рассмеяться, но, поперхнувшись, закашлялся. Прозрачные глаза смотрели недоуменно.  
— Конечно.  
Он вряд ли что-то знал о Дайдодзи или Ямамото, этот полковник с английским именем, которое Суго никак не мог выговорить правильно. Но от него веяло такой неподдельной рафинированной сталью, что зубы сводило. Суго потянулся вперед. Вонг, не отрывая взгляда, подался навстречу. У них остались считанные секунды, но обоим было уже плевать на риск.  
С пронзительным скрипом ящик, на котором они сидели, покосился, затрещал и осел набок.  
— Го-о-ол! — громыхнуло на плацу. От ангара, поднимая волну горячей пыли, взлетела «Парвати», приветственно покачала крыльями, сделав над базой круг. Они отряхивались, смеялись, отводили глаза. Когда разошлись, кровь уже не так стучала в висках, но все равно первым делом Суго пошел в душ. И едва успел отдрочить, пока не ввалились футболисты.

 

2.  
Базу в окрестностях Мукдахана, в паре километров от Меконга, японцы обустроили еще прошлым летом. Километровую зону вокруг круглосуточно патрулировали местные войска, подчиненные центральному аппарату Юго-Восточного Азиатского союза. В этом не было большой нужды: турели, установленные на высоких, отшлифованных ветром утесах, автоматически открывали огонь по любой неопознанной мишени крупнее крысы.  
Но с политической — и человеческой — точки зрения, так было лучше.  
Стоя с заложенными за спину руками у окна, начальник мукхаданской базы Рюидзи Сато вспоминал предыдущую командировку в Азию. Десять лет назад с девелоперами было куда больше мороки, чем с местными, персональный состав выгорал за несколько недель. Кто-то сбегал, кто-то стрелялся. «Ты их там поджариваешь, что ли?» — раздраженно спрашивали из министерства. Но никто не вызывался ему на смену, и вместо положенных пары месяцев Сато провел в ЮВАС полгода. Решение нашлось само. Пришло в такой же безветренный полуденный час, когда он — как сегодня — не мигая, смотрел на солнце. Плоский медяк на выгоревшей скатерти, метафора из совсем другой жизни. Зацепившись за нее мыслями, он представил рельеф, нарисованный яркими мелками, с зелеными и красными крестами вместо человеческих фигур. И понял, что пора связываться с Токио.  
После того, как мониторы боевых машин стали отображать графическую модель вместо настоящего ландшафта, средний срок службы без ущерба для тона растянулся с четырех недель до четырех месяцев, а со временем, когда стало поспокойнее, дошел до года.  
Присвистнула, отъезжая в сторону, дверь.  
— Разрешите доложить, старший девелопер второй группы Суго Теппей по вашему распоряжению прибыл!  
Сато обернулся, кивнул рослому, широкоплечему парню — одному из немногих, кого он тут потрудился запомнить. Дотошный, не суетливый. Такие хорошо проходили акклиматизацию.  
— Принял мартышек?  
— Так точно, восемь штук. Расписание составил, половина уже приступила. С остальными после обеда сам на «Шиве» выеду.  
Короткие волосы влажно блестели, но футболка на груди была сухая, и лицо без испарины, значит, это не пот. На плацу среди игравших Суго не было, иначе его густой командный баритон доносился бы сюда среди прочих. Эта деталь не была неважной. Не существовало неважных деталей, только до сих пор не классифицированные.  
— Вонг опять их сам привез?  
— Так точно.  
— Что-то интересное?  
— На юге квадрата М6, вероятно, потребуется наше вмешательство. Но они пока не запрашивают, Хан хочет бросить туда сингапурцев с первой базы.  
Сато поморщился. От новостей о Хане у него все чаще просыпалась память о том, как противно ноет при флюсе челюсть. И ведь до последнего кажется, что крайних мер можно избежать.  
— Только дронов угробят.  
— Вонг утверждает, что они готовы. Хан хочет проверить.  
— Тест-драйв, значит. И кого он, по-твоему, проверяет — машины или офицеров Вонга?  
— Вонг не говорил.  
Последний месяц, если послушать Суго, полковник проводил с ним гораздо больше времени, чем в кабинете Сато. На второй этаж Вонг заходил теперь только поздороваться, передать наилучшие пожелания от отца, которого никогда не называл отцом, исключительно генералом. Вел себя с должным почтением. Выскальзывал из разговора раньше, чем Сато успевал примериться, с чего бы начать.  
— А о чем он говорил?  
— Про прием в Шамбале. На верхних ярусах, где работы закончены. Будут депутаты из Вьетнама. Из народного собрания, кажется, или как-то так. Еще из Камбоджи приедут. И… откуда-то еще. Виноват, не запомнил. Если б он квадрат назвал…  
Ямочка углубилась, дрогнула на квадратном подбородке, взгляд уперся в начищенные ботинки. Пальцы сжались в кулаки. И этого человека ему прислали в ответ на запрос «устойчивый, гибкий, коммуникативный». Проще было согнуть в дугу лапу трехметровой «Сканды». Проще было научить ремонтного дрона собирать разведданные.  
— То есть Хан наконец собирается взять регион без боя? Я на них посмотрю.  
— Так точно.  
— Что так точно, старший девелопер? Сколько раз повторять, ты не в Окинаве.  
— Та…  
— Что?  
— Виноват, исправлюсь! — гаркнул Суго, немигающим взглядом уставившись в стену.  
Все они, подумал Сато, учатся здесь смирению. Шлифуются, как те валуны, что стояли здесь и сто, и тысячу лет назад в широкой долине. Старшему девелоперу приходится привыкать, что от местной техники нельзя требовать той же прочности, что от людей — сколько ни жалуйся и ни пиши докладных. Так должно быть: мартышкам незачем дарить слишком хорошие машины. Получат то, что есть, когда японцы уйдут. Смирению учится и сам Сато — ему тоже приходится справляться с теми ресурсами, какие пришлют. Других не будет: чуткие и понятливые ломаются здесь гораздо быстрее.  
— Как валуны, — сказал он вслух. — Торчим мы тут с тобой как валуны. А ветер знай дует.  
Если переспросит, загадал себе Сато, придется лететь на платформу самому. Но — то ли что-то уловив, то ли все еще смущаясь, — старший девелопер промолчал. Покосился на окно и задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— Перепиши свое расписание, — улыбнулся Сато. — Пусть тебя кто-то подменит. В три вылетаем, посмотришь на этот прием сам.

 

3.  
Отдраенный, смазанный бронетранспортер сиял так, что глаза слепило. Под гусеницами ковырялись двое младших девелоперов, осматривали ход. Ремонтные микродроны ломались быстрее, чем самолет, на котором они прилетели, успевал вернуться в Японию, их работу приходилось выполнять людям. Больше все равно нечем было заняться, кадетов здесь было не так уж и много.  
— Третий пульт так и мигает, зараза, — покачал головой Ёсихиро. — И что там эти макаки ухитрились…  
Суго залез в кабину. Испортить в учебных экранах было нечего при всем желании, заводская блокировка позволяла только дублировать действия экипажа. Местные были низкорослы, подобострастны, раздражали своей манерой отводить глаза и отвечать на любой вопрос лишь со второго раза. Девелопер Ёсихиро был просто непроходимо глуп. Бросить всё на него и уехать — означало потворствовать тому, чтобы учебное время было потрачено впустую.  
— Тестер, — скомандовал Суго и потянулся, ощущая себя хирургом в операционной из фильма «Хороший доктор», не хватало только марлевого намордника. — Вскрой мне распределитель.  
Говорят, раньше не только на машинах, которые уходили макакам, но и на остальных тоже пломбировали основные узлы, чтобы никто не лазал раскручивать лишнего. Однако жара и влажность победили бюрократизм — и уже несколько лет как в железе разрешили ковыряться на месте, слишком дорого было катать машины по первому же мелкому сбою за море на техосмотр.  
С проводами все оказалось в порядке, в плотных резиновых перчатках с датчиками, вшитыми в пальцы, Суго ощупал каждый. Значит, сбоило реле. Пришлось залезть под приборную панель почти с головой, пачкая машинным маслом свежую футболку, самую любимую — с катаной и старым шлемом кабуто, лежащими в выгоревшей траве. Трава еще в конце зимы, когда он сюда приехал, была зеленая, но краска не выдержала палящих лучей солнца. Так Суго даже больше нравилось. Он погонял напряжение и наконец нашел, где отходит контакт.  
— Попался, террорист! — погрозил Ёсихиро катушке. — А ведь я там три раза проверял, клянусь! — Глаза у него были радостные и честные. — Сейчас я все заделаю, к вашему выезду будет в лучшей форме!  
— Вместо меня поедет Сакаи. Я с начбазы полечу, — сказал Суго и тут же пожалел. Пришлось усаживаться здесь же, в тени от башни; объяснять куда, зачем, как надолго. Потом повторять все те же ответы, когда на голос Ёсихиро к «Шиве» стянулись еще трое девелоперов и два оператора. Потом выслушивать все их предположения о том, как там оно в Шамбале, и что макаки, и этот Хан.  
Про Хана мнения разделились. Ёсихиро с Кандой говорили, что он тут единственный нормальный. Иначе с ним бы японское правительство не стало возиться. Мацуо заявил, что любую макаку можно научить служить, с этого просто начали раньше прочих. Тидзура, презрительно сплюнув, сказал, что толку все равно будет мало. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что уже на двух базах местные справляются с японской техникой сами, без инструкторов.  
Юити — единственный, кому было плевать на Хана, — довольно потягивался, надувая пузыри из жвачки.  
— А какой у нас сегодня рейд был! — расплылся он в улыбке, стоило остальным затихнуть. — Одним махом! Пятнадцать крестов, прикиньте! Макаки сзади аж запрыгали!  
К местным кадетам Юити относился потеплее остальных операторов «Парвати». Даже их шевроны позволял себе пришивать — крошечные, со снопами колосков. Суго пару раз видел, как ловко они справляются — двое натягивают куртку, один поддерживает, четвертый шьет прямо на весу. Чистого места на рукаве оставалось все меньше: летного стажа у него было четыре месяца.  
— Так что бери мою птичку, стардев, не пожалеешь! Скучает она без неба, как хрен без бабы!  
Его сальные шуточки Суго отфильтровывал так же, как тупость Ёсихиро, привычку Мацуо ковырять, когда никто не видит, в носу, или нахальство Сакаи. Это осталось еще с Окинавы: людей на базе мало, слишком легко испортить тон и себе, и другим.  
— Свежие яички в нее я сейчас заложу, мало ли, кто по дороге попадется.  
— Не думаю, что в Шамбале придется стрелять. На маршруте все спокойно, насколько я знаю.  
Так говорил Вонг, но этого Суго уточнять не стал. Ни с кем из местных он больше не общался. Словарный запас макак ограничивался «так точно, сэр», «прошу извинить» и «больше не повторится». Вонг разговаривал и вел себя с японцами как равный. Что думают об этом его сослуживцы, Суго не знал.  
— Все равно заложу, она у меня счастливая! Доты сама ищет!  
Жаль, полетят они с полковником раздельно.  
— Салон, главное, в порядок приведи. До вылета полчаса. — Голос скрежетнул, как дверца люка «Шивы». Юити бросился выполнять.

4.  
Солнце ползло вниз — медленно, как капля пота по бледному виску.  
Летели красиво, узконосые азиатские истребители ровным треугольником окружали «Парвати», строй замыкал транспортный вертолет полковника. Внизу расстилались бескрайние зеленые квадраты, разбавленные серыми вкраплениями деревень, но живых точек почти не было — ни зеленых, ни, тем более, красных.  
Начбазы чем дальше, тем неразговорчивее становился. В самом начале полета сказал, что особых провокаций на приеме не ждет, но об осторожности рекомендует не забывать, — потом замолчал, только колюче посматривал временами. Было обидно — как будто Суго первый месяц на службе, честное слово. Зачем тогда взял с собой, если не доверяет? Или проверка? Или все дело в Вонге?  
Эта мысль была самой неприятной. В уставе, Суго проверял, не было сказано, что иметь дело с иностранцами — плохо для тона или запрещено. Но еще ни от кого — хотя разговоры в казарме по вечерам велись откровенные — Суго не слышал, чтобы кто-то чем-то таким занимался с местными. Дома, он помнил, полуграждан не жаловали, в университете они держались сбитым, обозленным кружком. Кто-то издевался над ними, Суго просто не замечал. Вонг был, конечно, другой породы, но мало ли. Суго так и раздумывал: спросить-не спросить — до самого моря. А там уже пора было снижаться, и стало не до того.  
На посадочной площадке для гостей расстелили красную дорожку. Сверкающий оркестр, стоило отворить люк «Парвати», заиграл японский гимн, почти не фальшивя. Генерал Хан лично вышел их встретить. Вблизи он оказался не таким массивным, как выглядел на экране, даже немного пониже Суго и поуже в плечах. Из-под плотного кителя выступал круглый живот. Начбазы был старше него на целых восемь лет, но выглядел намного младше. От Хана, когда он пожимал руку Суго, приторно пахнуло карри и еще чем-то горьким.  
От Вонга так никогда не пахло.

 

5.  
Вонг догнал их неторопливую процессию уже ближе к лифту. Смотрел только на генерала, с готовностью рапортовал, когда требовалось.  
— Какова ситуация в окрестностях, полковник? — Хан красовался перед гостями: всю эту информацию он получил еще поутру, но Вонгу было не привыкать.  
— Действия подрывных элементов на северо-северо-западе подавлены благодаря скоординированным усилиям третьей спецбригады и шестого пехотного полка. Угроза устранена, обстановка спокойная, по квадрату один-один-три уровень опасности понижен до желтого.  
На верхнем ярусе Шамбалы по стенам просторного зала развесили плазменные экраны в позолоченных рамах. На одном толпа с заученно счастливыми лицами синхронно махала сине-красными флажками. На соседнем по серому, затянутому грозовыми тучами небу летели «Ганги». Напротив разворачивалась битва за дамбу Саябури, а рядом в солнечных лучах сверкали стекла новостроек Нью-Бангкока, окруженные зеленым морем. Следовало отдать ему должное, Хан знал толк в приемах — масштабных, масштабно-уродливых. Покончив с демонстрацией идеального состояния своих вооруженных сил, он стал представлять начальнику японской базы делегатов — разумеется, не всех, только самых достойных. Вонг растянул губы в улыбке и уверенно кивнул в ответ на очередное заявление, что в следующем году платформа будет запущена в действие и примет первых граждан. Он поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Сато и поспешил отвести глаза.  
Поотставший — или отделившийся из вежливости — Суго с любопытством изучал стол, на котором искрящейся пирамидой возвышались бокалы с шампанским. Его можно было не искать: все взгляды, которые не были сосредоточены на Хане, устремлялись туда. Подойти никто не осмеливался, вид у Суго был суровый. Черный двубортный костюм ему на удивление шел, хотя Вонг так привык к выгоревшему оливковому комбинезону, что поначалу не признал в спутнике Сато своего старшего девелопера. Тут же захотелось просунуть руку под отливающий металлическим блеском пиджак, оцарапать спину через тонкую ткань рубашки, почувствовать, как перекатываются в ответ напряженные мышцы.  
Дождавшись, пока Хан снова обратит внимание остальных на голографическую проекцию платформы, Вонг отошел, глотком допил шампанское, отставил бокал на поднос подлетевшему официанту.  
— Не ожидал увидеться так скоро, — сказал он, приблизившись к Суго со спины. Что-то было неладно с этим пиджаком, слишком уж хорошо сидел.  
— Терпение — самурайская добродетель. — Суго улыбнулся широко, взгляд скользнул по кителю, поднялся к лицу с немым вопросом. Скрывать своих эмоций он совсем не умел. Вонг помедлил и улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Не любишь шампанского? — спросил он, кивая на стол. — Предпочитаешь покрепче?  
Темные брови сдвинулись, на лбу изогнулась складка, похожая на южный приток Чаупхраи.  
— А оно некрепкое? Я не пробовал. Только в университете… пиво. Было одно место…  
— Не пробуй здесь пиво. — Вонг подал ему бокал. Пальцы больше не дрожали. — Пройдемся?  
Они вышли на балкон, спустились на опоясывающую ярус галерею, уставленную огромными каменными вазонами, из которых торчали толстые стволы карликовых пальм. Заходящее солнце заливало их теплым розовым светом. Внизу мигали огоньки строительной техники. Сновали паромы, подвозя новые материалы. Бегали люди — темные, едва различимые с высоты точки, мельче крестов на учебных экранах.  
— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Суго. — Это во сколько же смен они работают?  
— Как придется, — пожал плечами Вонг. — Генерал старается продемонстрировать все возможное содействие совместному с Японией проекту.  
— Вкусно, — хмыкнул Суго, переводя взгляд с бокала на него и медленно, со значением облизывая губы. — Куда теперь?  
Балконный навес и пальмы надежно скрывали их от чужих глаз. Вонг отобрал у Суго бокал и с силой бросил на пол. Стекло разлетелось вдребезги. Темные глаза удивленно расширились. Вонг прикусил приоткрытую губу, протолкнул язык сквозь застывшие зубы и как будто активировал систему внутренней японской сигнализации. Горячие руки обхватили его за плечи, язык ворвался в рот — алчный, резкий, все еще сладкий.  
Это все началось несколько недель назад с одного неловкого касания.  
Позволяя прижимать себя к стене, вдавливая бедро в чужой напряженный пах, вздрагивая от хриплого стона над ухом, Вонг до сих пор не мог решить, нравится ему это или нет. Японец слишком уверенно его лапал, спокойно перебирал пальцами шейные позвонки, будто под рукой была привычная контрольная панель «Шивы».  
— Все забываю спросить… Какому военному званию у вас соответствует старший девелопер? — выдохнул Вонг, медленно водя ладонью по спине. Пиджак оказался голограммой, пальцы скользили по шуршащей ткани комбинезона.  
— Какому званию? Мы же не армия. Технари. От министерства обороны одно название осталось. Сам видел — машины все делают, люди только обслуживают, зачем им для этого звания?  
— Обслуживают.  
— Ну да.  
Подавшись вперед, Вонг коснулся щекой чужой гладко выбритой щеки, потерся об нее, вдохнул сладковатый запах смешанного с потом одеколона.  
— К северо-западу от Нью-Бангкока сейчас тихо, туда нескоро сунутся после зачистки. Лучшего вида на Шамбалу даже с воздуха нет. Особенно как стемнеет. Летим, покажу.

 

6.  
Отпроситься Суго удалось не сразу: начальство в зале было не найти, за время их с Вонгом отсутствия народу стало еще больше. На сцене, откуда до того звучали речи, бодро тренькала музыка и старательные дети что-то пели счастливыми голосами. Суго с удивлением разобрал японские слова в припеве: свет, радость и, кажется, благосостояние. Насчет последнего он не был уверен. Низкорослые мужчины в юбках глядели на детей, не отрываясь, равнодушно, будто приценивались. Потом один заметил, что Суго смотрит в их сторону, и они тут же начали кланяться, складывая руки у живота.  
— Бирманские представители, — пояснил начальник базы, незаметно подошедший со спины. Второй раз за вечер Суго так заставали врасплох. Он покосился на мужчин в юбках и отвел взгляд. — Общаться не предлагаю, они тебя боятся, похоже. А мы здесь не для того, чтобы кого-то пугать.  
Самого рослого из бирманцев Суго был выше на добрую голову. Несбалансированный рацион, недостаток белка. На базе первый месяц он пытался показать местным кадетам, что опасаться не надо, они здесь все делают одно дело, друзья. Но ничего не получилось, и не получалось, пока не появился Вонг, и с бирманцами, скорее всего — он теперь это понимал, — не получится тоже.  
— Так что если у тебя другие планы на вечер, — продолжал Сато, и эта проницательность одновременно показалась тревожной и вызвала прилив облегчения, — никаких проблем. До завтра ты мне не понадобишься. Инспекция первой базы назначена на полдень.  
На первой никого из японцев уже не было, ее сдали в полное управление местным. «Менеджерам», как значилось в отчете, который Суго читал. Он спросил у начальника базы, почему их так называют, тот сослался на дипломатический этикет. Официально Япония не вмешивалась в чужие дела, все азиатские базы были основаны частными компаниями и занимались «разработкой» и «усовершенствованием» технологии, предоставляемой затем в «бессрочную аренду».  
— А, — сказал Суго. — Ага. — Это прозвучало совсем несолидно, он кашлянул и распрямил плечи. — Тогда, если позволите, я… Полковник Вонг предложил показать Шамбалу с воздуха. Мне было бы интересно.  
— Мне тоже, мне тоже, — рассеянно донеслось в ответ, и в первый момент Суго испугался, что начбазы решит лететь с ними, но тот думал явно о чем-то своем, рылся в кармане, потом, не прерываясь, другой рукой сделал Суго жест: отойдем.  
Каким образом у него в руке оказалась чужая пачка сигарет, Суго сам толком не понял. В какой-то момент он уже держал ее — вот и все. Обычная пачка, открытая, пяти сигарет не хватало. Суго не помнил, чтобы начбазы когда-нибудь курил.  
— На крышке с внутренней стороны — маячок. — Голос Сато звучал совершенно буднично, только тише обычного. Между кадками с разлапистыми фикусами и столиком с шампанским места как раз хватало на них двоих. — Но пачку не отдавай. «Си-16» клеится на любую поверхность. Лучше всего на одежду. Незаметно. Вонг — перспективная фигура. Мы слишком мало о нем знаем и хотим знать больше. Куда он ходит. Как долго там задерживается. С кем говорит.  
Начбазы смотрел поверх плеча Суго на зал, реакция подчиненного его, похоже, не интересовала вовсе, и так ясно, что тот сделает все как надо. Суго тоже было ясно, но легче от этого не становилось.  
Он никогда не говорил Вонгу лишнего, никогда лишнего не спрашивал. Начальству докладывал, как положено, и ничего не утаивал, кроме того, что было исключительно их личным делом — его и Вонга. Ему казалось, по какой-то странной логике, что этот паритет обязаны соблюдать все.  
Маячками модели «Си-16» оснащались дроны наблюдения, как воздушные, так и наземные. Суго работал с ними, когда только пришел в Минобороны, еще до Окинавы. Липкий слой срабатывал при легком нагреве: достаточно было сжать пластинку в пальцах, потом посадить на любую поверхность. Думать о технических вопросах было проще, чем представлять, как он будет лепить это Вонгу на китель. Под ворот, расшитый ярко-желтыми колосьями, отливающими золотом на солнце, — незаметнее всего.  
— Иди, стардев.  
Суго хотел было сказать, что он не курит. И полковник, кажется, не курит. Но это звучало бы как нежелание выполнять приказ. К тому же он не знал точно, курит полковник или нет.  
— Развлекайся, — кивнул ему Сато. — Сегодня можно.  
Вонг уже ждал его у лифта, и было очень хорошо, что в кармане пачка. Суго тер картонное ребро большим пальцем, это помогало молчать, не делать лишних движений все время, пока они поднимались на крышу, а потом шли к взлетной площадке, где стояли «птички».  
— Красивая, — сказал Вонг, проходя мимо «Парвати». — У нас таких на базе нет.  
— Ага, их позже поставлять стали. Я самую счастливую взял. Хочешь, покатаю?  
— Да… нет. — Полковник медленно покачал головой и отвернулся от самолета. — Лучше я тебя. Держу пари, ты не летал на наших вертолетах.  
Внутри обшарпанного салона стоял страшный шум. Даже через наушники голос доносился обрывками. Гравитационного стабилизатора тут точно не было, вертолет подбрасывало и мотало. Желудок у Суго подскочил к горлу, сердце забилось быстрее. Вонг покусывал губы, то и дело бросая на Суго быстрые взгляды. От них покалывало в солнечном сплетении, и еще сильнее напрягалось все.  
— Как оно не падает? — прокричал Суго в микрофон. — Оно же старше вашего генерала!  
Вонг мотнул головой.  
— Этот совсем новый! Мой ровесник! Не бойся! Я за тебя отвечаю!  
— Я сам за себя отвечаю! — Суго стало смешно от того, как его возмутили слова полковника. — И за тебя отвечаю!  
— Ты гость!  
— Я не… — и осекся. Спустив правую руку со штурвала, Вонг дотянулся до его колена. Если здесь и был автопилот, никто его не включил. Вертолет качнуло. На «Парвати» Суго позволял себе выделывать такие воздушные фигуры, что у макак дыхание перехватывало, а здесь с трудом сдержался, чтобы не заорать на Вонга или самому, оттолкнув его, не перехватить штурвал. Кресло под задницей дребезжало. Суго прерывисто выдохнул и заставил себя расслабиться. Вертолет выровнялся, пальцы Вонга по-прежнему гладили его колено. В своих ласках Вонг был удивительно осторожным. Будто вазу трогал. Суго не раз представлял, как скажет ему: да не сахарный, блин. Давай.  
— Давай, — прошептал он.  
— Что? — крикнул в свой микрофон Вонг. Вместо ответа Суго подался бедрами вперед, откинул голову на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза. До боли прикусил губу. Что ему сказать в этот микрофон, не слыша собственного голоса? Давай трахнемся в воздухе, меня заводит, как ты держишь на лету эту груду металлолома, сил больше нет терпеть?  
— Ты куришь? — удивленно спросил Вонг. Его пальцы лежали на кармане, Суго не успел вовремя отвести его руку, позабыв о пачке.  
— Думал, ты! — крикнул он в ответ, крепко сжав ладонями подлокотники. Пусть полковник думает о нем, что хочет.  
— Я нет! Ваши говорят, вредно для тона! Когда Шамбала заработает! Сивилла всем будет замерять тон! Как вам!  
Суго подумал, что тон у Вонга, должно быть, такой же прозрачный, как глаза. У спокойных людей психопаспорт обычно голубой. У шумных — розовый. У необщительных — зеленый. У сосредоточенных, вроде самого Суго — желтый. Так он по жизни наблюдал. Это если тон чистый, конечно. Мутные ему попадались, и в университете, и на Окинаве, и чем они отличаются от нормальных, мало кто, кроме Сивиллы, мог сказать. Даже психи, повернутые на цвете и замеряющие себя портативным сканером каждые полчаса, принимающие все эти дорогущие средства вроде жвачки для тона, освежающего коктейля для тона, энергетика для тона — могли не мутиться годами. А с иным человеком бывает: сегодня ешь за одним столом, завтра уже говорят, увезли.  
Вонг перестал оглаживать его сигаретную пачку через карман, пальцы полезли дальше, подергали пряжку. Суго расстегнул пояс и наконец догадался выключить голограмму костюма. Их взгляды с Вонгом встретились, тот дернул вниз молнию на штанах Суго. Медленно облизал губы. Крылья тонкого носа раздувались, подрагивали. Вертолет опять дернулся, и Суго осознал, что Вонг уже несколько секунд летит, глядя только на него, держась за штурвал одной рукой. Сжимая его член второй.  
— Как… — ошарашенно выдохнул он.  
Вонг не отрывал ни глаза, ни руки. Он впервые касался так близко. Суго била крупная дрожь. Зажмурившись, он терся затылком о спинку кресла и шумно дышал. Вертолет швыряло из стороны в сторону, будто это ему, а не Суго, методично дрочил полковник. Разобьются они или нет, прямо сейчас было все равно. Адски хотелось вставить Вонгу, по самые яйца вставить, чтобы он заорал. Подумав об этом, Суго кончил, заляпав приборную панель. И тут же ощутил острую неловкость. В чужой кабине так было нельзя. Вонг вернул руку на штурвал, вертолет — пока Суго лез за платком в нагрудный карман, пока оттирал датчики, — кружил над темной прибережной полосой, в сноп света попадали развалины, покосившиеся остовы многоэтажек. Но толком их рассмотреть сверху не вышло.  
Пролетев совсем низко над развороченной крышей с торчавшими арматуринами, они нашли чистое место для посадки — посреди многополосного шоссе, засыпанного песком и бетонным крошевом. Впереди чернел накренившийся разрушенный мост. Дорожная развязка, которая когда-то к нему вела, полностью просела, развалилась, и мост как будто висел в воздухе, тянулся к звездам надкушенным куском. Двигатель давно умолк, но Вонг не шевелился. Тишина между ними настаивалась, загустевала. Суго покосился на него и медленно, зачем-то стараясь не шуметь, расстегнул ремень безопасности. Так же медленно Вонг поднял правую ладонь к лицу, задумчиво провел по губам.  
— Здесь пусто, — глухо сказал он. Губы, дрогнув, выровнялись в легкой улыбке. Он погасил свет в кабине, но так и не отстегнул ремень. От всех его движений исходило такое плотное, ощутимое напряжение, что у Суго свело скулы.  
— Мы… здесь останемся?  
Вонг повернулся, посмотрел на него. Включил фонарик на наручном коммуникаторе — бледное лицо в голубоватом рассеянном свете на мгновение показалось полупрозрачным.  
— Я обещал показать тебе Шамбалу. Пойдем.  
— Да не… — Суго хотел сказать, что не хочет никакой Шамбалы, и вообще ничего, кроме него, не хочет, но Вонг уже открыл дверцу, спрыгнул на землю. Пришлось следовать за ним. Вонг знал, куда идти — свернув с дороги, ловко перебрался через гору щебня, двинулся в сторону, откуда несло прохладным соленым ароматом. На Окинаве море пахло, как протухшие под солнцем консервы. Говорили, это потому, что слишком много всего там затонуло у берегов. Суго и себе включил фонарик, огляделся по сторонам. Развалины смотрелись жутко, вблизи стало ясно, что не такие они и старые. По нескольким стоящим одна за другой пятиэтажкам будто потопталась огромная игривая собака, вырывая с мясом куски. Между темных окон двух соседних домов по-прежнему тянулись бельевые веревки с болтающимися простынями. Все здесь — эти простыни, стены домов, куски асфальта, покрывали мелкие, похожие на ржавчину пятна с фиолетовым отливом.  
Вонг терпеливо стоял на перекрестке, заложив руку за спину. Другую то сжимал в кулак, то раскрывал ладонь.  
— Это что… вот то, о чем ты говорил? Там, на приеме? — Суго махнул рукой в сторону развалин.- Про устранение этих… элементов?  
Фиолетовую ржавчину он хорошо помнил по первым тренировочным выездам, еще на полигоне Нарасино, ее оставляли фугасные снаряды «Шив». В некоторых окнах стекла чудом уцелели и мутно переливались в лунном свете. Стены вокруг были изрешечены, похоже, из крупнокалиберного пулемета, как на «Ганге».  
— Это? Нет, конечно. Здесь уже года два, как все разнесли. Район непригоден для жизни, скоро все окончательно обвалится. Мы работали севернее.  
— Года два, — повторил Суго. — Но это же… Тогда на первой базе еще наши были.  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Вонг с непонимающим видом. Суго решил, что пока не станет больше ни о чем думать, но даже когда впереди показалось море, заляпанное пятнами белье все еще стояло перед глазами. А в ушах звенел веселый голос Юити: «Одним махом! Пятнадцать крестов, прикиньте! Макаки сзади аж запрыгали!»  
— Кто там жил? — спросил он.  
— Какая разница? Там стояли ракетные установки Зеленых бригад.  
— На жилых домах?  
— А как еще они, по-твоему, воюют?  
— Не знаю. Я и названия этих бригад раньше не слышал. Мы… никого из них не называем. Никак.  
Спустившись по насыпи, они оказались на пустом каменистом пляже. Из жидкого песка торчали то тут, то там ржавые зонтики. Вокруг кострищ валялись поломанные пластиковые шезлонги, ящики, влажные обертки, прочий хлам. Вдалеке маячила расцвеченная разноцветными прожекторами платформа — сияние от нее расползалось по всему заливу. Слева от Шамбалы на берегу тускнели огоньки многоэтажек.  
— Вам и не надо. — Вонг мягко положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты помогаешь тысячам людей отсюда… — он кивнул себе под ноги, а потом вперед, на платформу, — переехать туда. Выбраться из дерьма, в котором они рождаются, живут и подыхают, как тупые жвачные животные. Это я хотел тебе показать.  
— Это да. Но тут много домов. Город большой, а платформа — сколько она вместит? Тысяч триста? Сколько у вас таких городов?  
— Шамбала — это только начало. Еще десять лет, и такие анклавы появятся в каждой провинции. Наш договор с Японией рассчитан на много лет. Поддержка, техника, гуманитарная помощь. В перспективе — возможно, даже поставки конвейерного оборудования. Хотя это вряд ли, конечно.  
— Это еще почему? Если у вас будет безопасно… ну, для заводов. Проще же собирать здесь, чем переть это все через море.  
Они стояли так близко к воде, что пенные волны доходили почти до ботинок. Вонг присел, подобрал камень и зашвырнул его далеко в воду.  
— Проще? — спросил он, не поднимаясь. — Кому проще?  
— Всем проще.  
— Еще каких-то двадцать лет назад Сингапур считался главным промышленным центром в Азии. Тем более, когда не стало заводов в Нью-Бангкоке и Пхеньяне. Первое, что здесь бомбили, когда началась война, — заводы. Но в Сингапуре была хорошая ПВО. Сингапур — страна в несколько раз меньше Токио. Десять миллионов человек на площади в семьсот квадратных километров, смешно сказать.  
— Там тоже воевали?  
— Нет. Это было частью договоренностей. Три года назад генерал Хан подчинил себе Сингапур, чтобы последовательно, один за другим, взорвать все местные промышленные комплексы. И эвакуировать всех желающих. Всех, кого сочли достаточно благонадежными.  
Волосы струились по прямой застывшей спине. Хотелось дотронуться, но Суго не знал, как это сделать правильно. С Вонгом очень хотелось сделать что-то правильное сейчас. Он впервые говорил о чем-то своем, глубоко личном. Все это — грязный пляж, развалины, светящаяся платформа — было личным, таким же нутряным, как безупречная выправка.  
— Зачем было уничтожать заводы?  
— Семьсот квадратных километров цивилизованной территории против нескольких сотен тысяч километров одичавших руин к северу от границы. Миллионы малайских ублюдков, взрывающих все, до чего могут дотянуться, во славу Аллаха, с ними не договоришься — как с теми, кого ты видел сегодня на платформе. У нас нет с ними общего языка. И у вас нет. Поэтому вам нужны мы. Люди, готовые справляться с ними за вас — когда они рано или поздно организуются. Соберутся во что-то цельное. И полезут. Им, пакистанцам, индусам — нельзя было оставлять возможность добраться до ракетных заводов. До пусковых установок. Никому нельзя было оставлять такую возможность.  
— А те, кто не уехал? Выходит, их некому стало защищать?  
— Если корабль тонет и ты спасаешься на шлюпке, невозможно эвакуировать всех, кто этого хочет. Иначе шлюпка перевернется, и ты не спасешь никого. Не всем в Сингапуре это понравилось. Моей родне по материнской линии — скорее нет. Но всех, кого смогли, убедили в том, что другого выхода не существует. Японское правительство очень сильно помогло.  
Вздохнув, Суго присел рядом.  
— Ты так говоришь об этом. Я не понимаю. Хорошо это или плохо… Для тебя.  
Вонг поджал под себя ногу, опускаясь на камни к нему лицом. Подвинулся ближе, положил руки Суго на плечи.  
— Я жив и здоров, под моим началом четыре батальона бывшей сингапурской армии, среди них два взвода специального назначения. Их семьи готовятся к переезду на платформу. Все мы пользуемся японскими препаратами, если подхватим заразу. Пьем очищенную японскими фильтрами воду. Используем японские машины для защиты от врагов. Мой друг — японский девелопер. Так хорошо это или плохо?  
На последних словах отстраненный взгляд Вонга смягчился, губы тронула улыбка. Суго улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Для меня честь — называть тебя другом. Не знаю, правильно ли я скажу по-английски. Но это важно. Ты широко смотришь. Я мало знаю людей, кто так широко смотрит. Как наш начбазы, как в министерстве. Чтобы не только про себя, а про людей. Про это вот все, большое. Про будущее.  
— Про будущее, — выдохнул Вонг ему прямо в губы.  
Суго целовал его бережно, как будто в первый раз. Он твердо решил не торопиться. Вонг потянул вниз молнию на куртке комбеза. Крупные пуговицы на его воротнике расстегивались с трудом. Проще было отвинтить приборную панель «Парвати» одной рукой, чем стащить с Вонга китель, не прекращая его целовать. Но Суго справился.  
Взрыв раздался совсем рядом, на мгновение оглушив. На голову посыпался песок. Вонг резко толкнул его в сторону; падая, Суго рефлекторно перекатился через плечо и замер, опираясь на колено. С двух сторон, из-за мусорной кучи и остовов проржавевших моторных катеров, — выбегали люди, давая очереди из автоматов поверх голов и понизу. Суго стукнул ладонью наручный коммуникатор, но связи не было, на голографической панели, возникшей над кистью, мелькали красные иероглифы: «Пожалуйста, обратитесь в ближайшую техническую службу». Сквозь нее Суго видел, как Вонг, пригнувшись, перебегает к ближайшему перевернутому шезлонгу и ложится за ним с револьвером в руке. Вокруг взметнулся песок. «Откуда он знает», — успел подумать Суго, но выстрел оборвал эту мысль. Подбегавший к ним человек — в черной одежде и черной маске на лице — вскрикнул и повалился на спину. Остальные остановились, несколько рук взметнулись — и дернулись почти одновременно. Из упавших рядом гранат потянуло едким дымом. Суго машинально подхватил булыжник потяжелее.  
— Сорок восемь! — рявкнул Вонг, прикрывая лицо левой рукой.  
На их частотах это был код чрезвычайной ситуации, призыва на помощь всех ближних машин.  
В глазах у Суго защипало, но ноги уже сами несли его к насыпи, через которую они перебирались, чтобы попасть на берег. Двое в масках бросились ему наперерез. Суго метнулся в сторону, пробегая мимо одного, и со всей силы кинул камень в лицо другому. Он заметил только, что попал — и попал хорошо. Он представил, что снова играет в регби. Но вместо мяча в руках — у него есть код, который срочно нужно донести до вертолета, раз уж здесь связь глушат.  
Он был уверен, что Вонг бежит за ним. Или побежит, когда сочтет нужным.  
В горле драло, хотелось кашлять. Глаза слезились.  
Код как мяч. Никто не мог обогнать Суго на поле, команда университета Накано три года подряд брала токийский кубок. Полтора десятка нападавших остались за спиной. Чужая команда, черные. До зачетной зоны осталось полкилометра по пересеченной местности. По темноте, почти вслепую. Перепрыгивая вздыбленный, развороченный снарядами асфальт. Взбегая на груды щебня и спрыгивая с них раньше, чем они обрушатся под весом его тела. Горячий воздух бил в лицо. Хлопки выстрелов, доносившихся со спины, подгоняли лучше таймера, отмечавшего секунды до конца матча. Вонг так не пробежал бы, никогда. Поэтому приказал бежать ему. Так же легко, как отдавал приказы своим офицерам.  
Преследователи отстали, но скорости Суго не сбавлял. Сколько бы времени ни выиграл им Вонг, прикрывая его отступление, — он оставался там один. Думать, как он поведет чужой вертолет, у Суго времени не было. Как-то поведет. От базы «Гангам» сюда лететь минут десять, но может они и ближе, где-то в патруле. Выстрелов больше не было слышно. Суго не думал о том, что это может означать. До зачетной зоны оставалось совсем немного, он почти выбежал на шоссе. Отправить код и поднять вертолет в воздух. И долететь до пляжа. И разобраться потом, по обстановке.  
В плечо вонзилось что-то острое, будто огромное насекомое ужалило. Вертолет перед глазами дрогнул, расплылся. Суго сжал зубы покрепче и прибавил ходу. Сбоку раздался громкий свист. На крыше чернел силуэт с винтовкой в руках. Замыкающий, понял Суго. Ноги слушались хуже. Он попытался перепрыгнуть через узкую расщелину, но не смог и растянулся на земле. С другой стороны дороги тоже засвистели. Суго хотел подняться, но было неопереться, руки оказались слишком тяжелыми. В глазах потемнело. Он пополз вперед. Если медленно ползти вперед по земле, думал Суго, его могут не заметить. Вонг послал его сюда с мячом. Еще бы несколько метров…

 

7.  
Сколько времени он пробыл без сознания, Суго не знал. В подвале, где его привели в себя, облив ледяной водой из ведра, не было ни часов, ни окон. Запястья плотно стягивали резиновые зажимы, цепи от которых поднимались к потолку. Их натянули так, что голые пальцы Суго едва касались бетонного пола, если стоять на самых носках. Одежды на нем не осталось.  
— Еще раз. Какие силы пошли брать Тэйнинь? Где они расквартированы? Сколько у них дронов? — спросил расплывающийся перед глазами черный человек. Как будто в маске, но прищурившись, Суго различил черты лица. Толстый, мясистый нос, пот на щеках. Такой черной кожи ему еще никогда не приходилось видеть вживую. Рослый, плечистый — зеленая футболка облегала плотные, накачанные бицепсы — он расхаживал по подвалу с пустым ведром в руке.  
— Оставь японца в покое, — послышался слева тихий голос Вонга. — Он ничего не знает.  
Суго почувствовал совершенно неуместную, неловкую радость. Вонг был точно так же привязан за руки к потолку, но еще одет. Когда-то белая, извалянная в песке и заляпанная кровью рубашка выбилась из штанов. Опущенное вниз лицо скрывалось за спутавшимися влажными волосами. Но голос звучал так же спокойно, как на базе, когда Вонг отдавал команды на неизвестном Суго языке. Разве что еще пожестче.  
— И нахрена мне те, кто ничего не знает, полковник? — ухмыльнулся черный человек. Отбросил в угол ведро — зазвенев, оно покатилось по полу. Подобрал с пола пластиковую бутылку, наполненную водой. Подошел к Суго, похлопал его по щеке.  
— Проснулся, японец. Как тебя звать?  
Суго нахмурился, мотнул головой. От человека пахло так же горько, как от генерала Хана.  
— Ты не понял, японец. У тебя нет волшебного свистка, по которому прилетят большие страшные машинки. У тебя ни хрена здесь нет. Ты попал, колонизатор. Там, за дверью, мои ребята советуются, как тебя лучше есть. Сырым или зажаренным. Они верят, мои ребята, что твоя печень сделает их сильнее. А я верю, что меня сделает сильнее твой язык. Так что, японец? Печень или язык?  
Суго молчал. Человек огрел его бутылкой по низу спины. Острая боль разошлась по телу. Так больно ему никогда еще не было, но вышло не закричать. Это было важно, не кричать. Почти так же важно, что Вонг был здесь — и живой.  
— Смотри, японец. У меня много времени. А у тебя много органов. Скоро я позову ребят — и они будут вырезать их из тебя наживую.  
Указательный палец царапал кожу ногтем, наглядно демонстрируя, где.  
Суго зажмурился. Невыносимо — это пустое слово, сказал он себе. Жару называют невыносимой, но все дело привычки. Вертолет, вот, к примеру, невыносим — его на плечах не поднимешь. Не вынесешь. А боль — что такое боль, ты же ее не делаешь. Она как тропический ливень, падает на тебя сама. Ничего в ней страшного нет, окатит с головой и все. Рано или поздно их хватятся. И вытащат. А до тех пор он будет терпеть.  
— Крепкий у тебя японец, полковник. Они все такие? — Человек с коротким замахом ударил его под ребро. Ноги подогнулись, от боли в животе и мышцах рук Суго захрипел. Ничего страшного, твердил он себе. Только бы не кричать при Вонге.  
Человек обошел его со спины и — стоило распрямиться — ударил под колено.  
— Оставь японца в покое, — повторил Вонг. Суго хотел сказать ему: молчи. Не беси его, этот тон любого взбесит. Что же ты делаешь, хотел сказать Суго. Потерпи, нас скоро найдут. Сзади донесся смешок — сальный, ничего хорошего не обещавший. Человек подошел к Вонгу и с силой оттянул назад его волосы, заставив задрать подбородок. Суго не хотел смотреть, но не мог оторваться от напряженно подрагивавшего кадыка.  
— Раскомандовался, — хохотнул человек и врезал Вонгу под дых. Тот закашлялся, зашипел сквозь зубы. Лязгнули цепи. Черный человек смотрел на то, как Вонг беспомощно перебирает ногами по полу, со страшной, довольной улыбкой. Даже отошел на пару шагов, чтобы лучше видеть. Стоял, потирал левой ладонью правый кулак. Бросил задумчивый взгляд на Суго.  
— Смотришь, японец?  
Вонг поднял голову.  
— Я сказал тебе. Ос… — прохрипел он. Человек резко ударил его в лицо. Суго дернулся — рефлекторно, на пределе сил. Но цепи держали крепко.  
— С-сука, — прошипел Вонг. Сплюнул на пол кровь. Резко дернулся, повис на руках, даже не пытаясь удержать равновесие. Голос сорвался в крик. — Тварь! Смертник! Ублюдок конченый!  
Суго должен был отвести глаза. Смотреть на заплесневевший потолок с ржавыми крюками, с двух из них свисали яркие, освещавшие подвал фонари. На бесформенную тень на стене. На трещины в полу, на темные пятна от воды. На стол, где были разложены инструменты. Нож, пассатижи, паяльник. Он прикусил губу так сильно, что перестал чувствовать боль в спине и ногах.  
— Сдохнешь, тварь! Кровью умоешься!  
Чернокожий человек хохотал взахлеб, срезая с его рубашки пуговицу за пуговицей. Нельзя было на это смотреть. Не смотреть не получалось. Лезвие блестело в полутьме. Пуговицы глухо стучали о бетон. Чернокожий человек шептал ему что-то на ухо, отчего ругань Вонга стала только грязнее. Он уже не кричал, а хрипел. Но когда нож коснулся кожи на груди, закричал снова. Широкая спина в тесной, намокшей от пота футболке скрывала от Суго то, что делают с Вонгом. Только крови на рубашке — где было видно — становилось больше. У него совсем тонкая кожа, подумал Суго, у него же так тон помутится. Он снова закрыл глаза, но стало только хуже — надрывный, сиплый крик, заглушающий лязг цепей, смех, влажные звуки, брызги крови, летящие на пол с ножа, стали еще ярче. Это сводило его с ума.  
— Прекратите! — попросил он. — Прекратите, пожалуйста. Я Суго Теппей. Старший девелопер второй группы. Командирован в Мукдахар сроком на год торгово-промышленным концерном «Итоё». Чего вы еще хотите? Не трогайте его. Пока вы не трогаете его, я буду говорить.  
Суго испугался, что его никто не услышал. Цепи звенели, Вонг хрипло стонал, шаркали по бетону ботинки.  
— Иди, перевяжи пока полковника, — раздался голос чернокожего человека совсем рядом, над ухом. Суго вздрогнул, но глаз так и не открыл. Он прислушивался к тому, как Вонга снимают с цепей, волокут в сторону, хлопают тяжелой дверью.  
— Я Десмонд Рутаганда. Ничего личного, японец. Я работаю со всеми, кто платит деньги. Но слово держу. Пока ты отвечаешь на мои вопросы, с головы хановского выблядка ни один лишний волос не упадет.  
Нас скоро спасут, подумал Суго. Главное, чтобы вопросы у них не закончились раньше.

 

8.  
Крайнюю комнату на первом этаже наемники превратили в командный пункт. Ноутбук с подведенными камерами уже стоял на раскладном столе, под ним тихо гудела пеленгующая установка, автоматически переключающаяся с частоты на частоту. Допрос японца шел третий час. Небо до сих пор было чистое, хоть и начинало сереть.  
Изрезанная в клочья, залитая кровью рубашка валялась в углу, рядом с мокрыми тряпками, которыми Вонг начисто стер с себя искусственную кровь. Он сидел в углу, в полуразвалившемся кресле, и прикладывал к лицу наполненный льдом термопакет, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. Рутаганда вошел во вкус и останавливаться не собирался. Внутреннее устройство «Шивы», системы перезагрузок «Сканд», принцип работы блокирующих механизмов. Некоторые вопросы он повторял по несколько раз.  
— Они взрываются, — тусклым, безжизненным голосом повторял японец. — Запускают механизм самоуничтожения, предварительно передав изображение с резервной внутренней камеры на все ближайшие машины, протокол Сигма-ноль.  
— Как отключается механизм?  
— Невозможно.  
— Как отключается передача изображения?  
— Невозможно.  
— А если дрон уже будет поврежден? Допустим, этот «Ганг» кто-то сбивает…  
Рутаганда сидел верхом на стуле, облокотившись на спинку. Потягивал виски прямо из бутылки. Когда японец отказался пить с ним за то, чтобы все их дьявольские машины отправились в ад, прихватив с собой Сивиллу, — воткнул горлышко в зубы насильно. Даже через динамик донесся скрежет зубов по стеклу.  
Вонг поморщился.  
— Так что, если валяется твой дрон на земле и дымится. Кому он и что тогда передает?  
— Сивилле передает.  
— Что?  
— Все, что может. Если коммуникационное реле не повреждено.  
— Где находится коммуникационное реле?  
— В задней части корпуса, ближе к хвосту.  
— Как оно выглядит?  
— Синее такое. Квадратное…  
— Смотри, можешь, когда хочешь. Будешь еще?… Х-ха, молодец. Повиси пока.  
— Эй, подождите. Вы обещали. Вы обещали!  
Вонг отвернулся от монитора и перевел взгляд на приоткрытую дверь. Вскоре по коридору донесся зычный голос Рутаганды, кто-то ответил ему, что все спокойно. В комнату, где сидел Вонг, наемники не заходили. Он пообещал расстрелять того, кто сюда сунется. Челюсть уже изрядно онемела.  
Дверь от удара ногой отлетела, хлопнулась о стену.  
— Еще один раунд или закруглимся? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Рутаганда, помахивая бутылкой.  
— Ебаный ты сукин сын, — прошипел Вонг. — Ты головой думаешь? Это что? — Он потряс уже нагревшийся, бесполезный термопакет и швырнул его на пол. — Никаких следов, все будет чисто… Как мне теперь с таким лицом появляться в Шамбале? На ебаном приеме с ебаным японским послом?  
— Никола-ас, — медленно протянул Рутаганда. — Ты меня допросы вести не учи.  
— Пошел ты. Ублюдок. Когда все это закончится, лучше не попадайся мне на глаза.  
— Что, даже записи тебе уже не нужны? Так я найду, кому продать, — ухмыльнулся Рутаганда.  
Вонг с присвистом, сквозь зубы, втянул воздух, и только потом смог заставить себя разжать кулаки.  
— Попробуй, — сказал он.  
— Ничего там у тебя нет. Хорошо же вышло. Чисто.  
— Чисто. Мать твою, увидишь ты у меня «чисто».  
Что-то сбоку зашипело, будто из проколотой шины рывками выходил воздух. Оба, насторожившись, притихли. Шипение доносилось из динамиков. Японец обвис на цепях, его била крупная дрожь.  
— Вы же обещали, — шептал он. По измазанному лицу текли слезы. — Обещали же…  
Вонг почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и резко обернулся.  
— Так, заканчиваем этот балаган. Заводи труп, пять минут до наступления.  
— Не спеши. Дай, я шрамы тебе наклею.

9.  
Неприятнее всего оказалось снова надевать грязную рубашку. Правый рукав держался на нескольких нитках. Запекшаяся кровь на груди зудела и немного жгла, как настоящий порез. Все люди Рутаганды из развалин, где проводили допрос, давно сбежали. Тех, кого они оставили, — пушечное мясо, рекрутированное здесь же, на побережье, — за несколько минут положил прибывший по вызову взвод. В подвал Вонг забежал вместе с капитаном Лимом и двумя лейтенантами. Первый раз он выстрелил, не целясь. Не ожидавший этого наемник охнул, зажимая расплывающееся пятно на животе. Вторым выстрелом ему разворотило лицо. Кровь забрызгала висевшего японца. Старшего девелопера, мысленно поправил себя Вонг. Он много раз успел представить, как зайдет и что скажет. Но, скомандовав освободить Суго, он понял, что все это здесь не к месту. Посторонился, пропуская солдат, оперся спиной о стену. Колени подрагивали.  
Солдаты открепили зажимы, подхватили Суго под руки, потащили к выходу. Он не шевелился. Только голова моталась из стороны в сторону.  
— Сжечь здесь все? — оглядевшись, уточнил капитан, когда они остались одни.  
Вонг кивнул. Капитан распорядился тащить канистры.  
— Иди, — сказал Вонг. Оставшись в пустом подвале с трупом наедине, он, наконец, позволил себе сползти вниз по стене. Следовало спешить на улицу, объясняться. Добиваться того, чтобы все прошло по плану А. Шансы на это все еще оставались неплохие. Губу, конечно, не спрячешь — но можно было списать на пьяную драку. Лим засвидетельствует, если что. Лим что угодно засвидетельствует.  
Из-под тела под перевернутым стулом расплывалось густое пятно. Вонг попытался подняться, но чуть не упал — ноги не держали. Стоя на коленях, спиной к двери, он усмехнулся. Того, кто сейчас войдет сюда, придется расстрелять — за то, что он тут увидит. Эта мысль придала Вонгу сил. Пошатываясь, он встал, дошел до угла, где лежала аккуратно сложенная японская одежда. Он поднял ее прежде, чем туда натекла кровь. Он и здесь все предусмотрел.  
От виски, которого Вонг все же хлебнул напоследок, во рту стоял омерзительный масляный привкус. Его хотелось долго, со вкусом запивать змеиной настойкой. Надраться в хлам. Отпраздновать получение стратегических разведданных. Он представил себе, как отмокает с бутылкой в большой круглой ванной, подогретой по старинке раскаленными камнями. Как шатается потом по пустому коридору от стены к стене, распевая: «Там, за холмом, где стоя-а-ала застава». Вваливается в апартаменты Хана — охранники на дверях зажмурятся и будут молиться всем богам по очереди, включая Сивиллу, чтобы никто о них потом не вспомнил. Сонный Хан вылезет на шум из постели, оставив под одеялом двух лениво ворочающихся девиц. Заорет раньше, чем успеет продрать глаза. А Вонг тогда козырнет, громко икнув, и доложит: задание по проникновению в тайны союзника выполнено и перевыполнено. А потом вытащит из кармана револьвер и будет нажимать на спусковой крючок до тех пор, пока сухие щелчки не приведут его в чувство.  
Он ощупал комбинезон в поисках сигарет, но не нашел пачку. Наручный коммуникатор лежал рядом, и пояс лежал. И белье, и даже носки в ботинках. Только пачка пропала. От этого стало еще противнее. Мелочности в людях Вонг не выносил, даже в чужих. Вещи он сунул в руки вбежавшему солдату с канистрой.  
— Иди, — сказал, — отнеси туда.  
И сам двинулся следом — медленно, никуда не торопясь. Переступая через валяющиеся на ступеньках и в коридоре тела. Снаружи почти рассвело, прохладный ветер дул под рубашку. Порезы в дневном свете смотрелись неплохо. Вонг вспомнил, как Рутаганда, заставив его кричать, незаметно выпускал кровь из целлофанового пакета и шевелил губами, как рыба, издавая влажные, клекочущие звуки. Ловкий мудак. Когда горло уставало и Вонг замолкал, Рутаганда нарочно начинал его злить. Шептал: «Что затих? Давай, поори мне еще. Как если б тебе японец вставил». И еще шептал: «А задержись мы, вы бы трахнулись? Ты бы дал ему там на бережке, где их дроны выкосили мне половину старой команды?» — и в налитые кровью глаза было страшно смотреть.  
— Все закончилось, — сказал Вонг. Растянул губы в улыбке. Повторил:  
— Все закончилось.  
Покачал головой. Прокашлялся.  
— Все закончилось.  
Лучше не стало. Суго сидел на проржавевшем капоте машины, умывшийся, уже одетый. Вода стекала с волос, расплывалась пятнами по комбинезону. Вид у него был потерянный. Как и было приказано, солдаты его не трогали. Только Лим поглядывал издалека, чтобы не случилось чего.  
Возможно, и трахнулись бы, подумал Вонг.  
— Все, — сказал он.  
Суго резко вскинул голову.  
— Ты!  
Он покачнулся, Вонг поддержал его за плечо, запоздало заметив фляжку в руке. Кто-то получит за это, подумал он. Свободной рукой Суго накрыл его руку, переплел пальцы, намертво сжал.  
— В порядке. Ты в порядке?  
— В порядке. Они…  
— Они мертвы. Все. До единого. Забудь о них.  
— Я говорил…  
— Никто ни о чем не узнает. Они мертвы, Суго. Ты спас мне жизнь. Я перед тобой в долгу.  
— Нет, это ты. Я тебе. Ты. Я… — Он замотал головой, рассмеялся. — Что-то я вообще. Это… хорошо, что ты… как ты…  
— Все в порядке, — повторил Вонг. Отобрал у Суго фляжку, приложился к ней. Горло обожгло, жар разошелся по пищеводу, окатил желудок. Стало немного легче говорить. — Как же так, а? Здесь было чисто. Здесь должно было быть чисто. Я отвечал за это. Это конец.  
— Конец? Но… мы живы, да? Все хорошо?  
Вонг залил в себя остатки дрянного спирта. Его передернуло, на глаза накатились слезы.  
— Ни хрена не хорошо, — хрипло прошептал он. — Ни хрена. Блядь. Не хорошо. Я вас подвел. Я потащил тебя в опасную зону. Которую самонадеянно счел безопасной. Это позор для генерала. Это позор для меня.  
— С ума сошел? — Суго вцепился в воротник его рубашки. — Ты достал нас оттуда! Я думал, за мной прилетят. А они никак не летели. Я думал, все. А ты… как ты смог?  
Вонг отвел глаза.  
— До передатчика дотянулся. Потом забаррикадировался. И ждал. Не знал, жив ты или нет. Было… долго.  
Было неожиданно просто врать. Еще пару минут назад он боялся, что не сможет. Но вспомнил о том, что его выживший из ума старик собирается слать японцев к чертям через несколько месяцев. Вспомнил, что собирается с этим делать. Вспомнил о миллионах людей, которым от этого станет лучше. И ничего, смог. Звучало неплохо.  
— Это мои ребята, они будут молчать. Если что. Я тоже ничего не слышал. Нас оглушили в самом начале. Ничего здесь не было.  
Суго медленно покачал головой.  
— Ты… собираешься обманывать из-за меня? Ты… — Плечи вздрогнули. Потом еще раз. Вонг испугался, что будет снова, как в подвале. Но Суго смеялся. Его трясло, и он смеялся. — Ты такой красивый, я не могу.  
— Ничего не было, — сказал Вонг, гладя его по мокрым жестким волосам. — Если ты ничего никому не скажешь. Тогда никто. Ничего. Никому не скажет. Мы просто гуляли. Задержались. Искупались в море. Ничего. Не было.  
Суго перестал смеяться так же резко, как начал, будто переключатель щелкнул. Их взгляды встретились и сцепились намертво, переплелись — крепче похрустывающих пальцев.  
— Ничего не было, — серьезно повторил он. — Мы просто гуляли. Только тебе бы… рубашку сменить. И этот твой, на берегу остался… китель.

10.  
Добраться до комнаты ему помог Вонг, сам бы он не дошел. Коридор уходил из-под ног, кружился, потолок с полом менялись местами. Такого с ним никогда не было, даже от лихорадки.  
— Мне надо… — На чистой рубашке Вонга ему мерещились кровавые пятна. Пришлось ощупать ее, чтобы убедиться, что это не так. А Вонг все понял неправильно. — К людям.  
Суго попытался объяснить ему, что он не прав. Вонг стащил с него ботинки и уложил на постель, непривычно мягкую. От этого еще сильнее закружилась голова. Он снова попытался выговорить это длинное странное имя, но только глубже провалился. Руки Вонга только что были здесь, а уже исчезли.  
— Странно, что никто не прилетел, они же знали, где мы, — сказал Суго.  
И от этого проснулся в холодном поту. На широченной кровати, прикрытый покрывалом. В комбинезоне. Никакого полковника, к счастью, рядом не оказалось. Он сунул руку в карман. В другой карман. В наколенный карман. Нагрудный карман.  
Сигарет не было.  
Кто-то забрал их. Только бы не люди Вонга, они найдут. Как он тогда сможет смотреть Вонгу в глаза? Суго сел на постели, обеими руками держась за тяжелую, ватную голову. Дождался, пока комната перестанет шататься. Наскоро пригладил волосы, натянул ботинки и выскочил за дверь. Ориентировался по карте, на ходу — вызвав ее из комма. Запоздало заметил два неотвеченных звонка от начбазы и почувствовал, как краска приливает к щекам. Коснулся пиктограммы вызова.  
— Хорошо развлеклись? — вместо приветствия спросил тот.  
— Просто гуляли, — сказал Суго, пытаясь разобраться, где находится.  
— Мы с генералом уже едем на инспекцию. Позже поговорим.  
Часы внизу полупрозрачного экрана показывали четверть четвертого. Сколько же он проспал?  
— Да я… пока осмотрю «Парвати».  
— Отдыхай, — усмехнулся начбазы и отключился.  
По крайней мере, никаких вопросов. Суго влетел в лифт, чуть не сбив кого-то, извинился, еще раз извинился вслед пулей вылетевшему из лифта низкому толстяку в военной форме. Его все еще изрядно покачивало. Голова держалась на шее неуверенно, как будто плохо приклеенная. Адски хотелось спать. Но маячок… только бы он остался у тех людей.  
Суго смутно помнил их. Когда его вытаскивали наружу, босые ноги все время стучались обо что-то. Иногда обо что-то влажное. Где-то там остался чернокожий человек по имени Рутаганда, все-таки сдержавший свое слово.  
Теперь он гораздо лучше понимал, что означает война, о которой говорил Вонг. Суго надеялся, им еще представится возможность поговорить об этом. И все остальное тоже. Только бы найти сигареты, будь они неладны. Только бы успеть.  
На взлетной площадке проходил инструктаж, но стоило подойти ближе, усатый сухощавый человек с погонами майора, прервавшись на полуслове, отдал честь, следом за ним вытянулись по струнке и трое ребят чуть помладше Суго. Пришлось остановиться и поздороваться. То и дело оглядываясь на «Парвати», он выслушал, что они собираются вылетать в патруль. Что Сивиллу здесь все ждут. Что их семьи уже сидят на чемоданах и готовятся переезжать.  
— Да, — повторял Суго. — Да, да, да.  
Голова гудела и шаталась, прямо как вертолет полковника. И суток с тех пор не прошло, а Суго казалось, что несколько лет. Он наконец запрыгнул в салон «Парвати», активировал приборную панель. Ввел команду локализовать все маячки «Си-16» в квадрате и малодушно зажмурился. В квадрате не оказалось ни одного. Суго шумно перевел дух и расширил зону поиска, включив туда по два квадрата с каждой стороны. Маячок нашелся. Но не на северо-западе, а на юго-востоке. Двигался по направлению к Чаупхрае со скоростью пятьдесят километров в час. Мало ли, по жаре, — подумал Суго и перезагрузил систему. Ничего не изменилось. Даже скорость.  
Он опять запросил связь с начальством и спросил разрешения сопровождать местный патруль.  
— Да, да, — ответил раздраженный баритон, даже не дослушав. — Летите куда хотите.  
Похоже, его отвлекли от чего-то важного. Суго выскочил на землю и подозвал к себе усатого. Объяснил, что полетит с ними. Того чуть удар не хватил. По-английски он говорил еле-еле, старательно благодарил, кланялся в пояс. Что-то лихорадочно объяснял своим. Суго еле дождался, когда они уже взлетят. «Парвати» следовала за клином истребителей, пока те не стали заворачивать в противоположную сторону от нужного квадрата. Суго связался с передним по общей частоте и сказал: «Осмотрюсь, не ждите». Он боялся, что у них есть особые распоряжения на такой случай, но они беспрекословно послушались и вскоре пропали с радара ближней дистанции.  
До маячка оставалось сто пятьдесят километров — пятнадцать минут полета. Серые квадраты домов поредели, между ними все чаще появлялись зеленые. Суго увеличил детализацию изображения — и сплошную зелень прорезали желтые пунктиры дорог, по которым двигались зеленые крестики — то по паре штук, то сразу по восемь-десять. Он вспомнил, что по-прежнему не знает идентификационного кода своего маячка. Там, впереди, мог быть любой другой. До выхода на визуальную дистанцию оставалось меньше минуты, а Суго все еще не решил, что с этим делать. Не сажать же «Парвати» посреди дороги с вопросом: извините, нет ли у вас моих сигарет. Да мало ли, как они могли там оказаться. А если у начбазы была не одна такая пачка? Если кто-то, кто ехал там, впереди — и сам не знал, что где-то под воротником надежно закреплена прозрачная пластинка?  
Был только один способ это выяснить. Суго навелся на маячок и включил режим передачи данных. И похолодел.  
— Кто их первый враг? Национальное государство. Нужно уничтожить все, что делает его национальным. Язык, культуру, политическую структуру, — доносился сквозь дорожный гул слишком хорошо знакомый голос. — Потому что национальное сопротивление — главная проблема колонизатора. Нации надо разрушить и опустошить. И восстановить совсем уже другой, собственный порядок.  
Немигающим взглядом Суго смотрел на монитор.  
Точка местонахождения маячка совпадала с пятью крестами посреди одного из пунктиров.  
Все до единого кресты были зеленые.  
— Сто лет назад то же самое пытались провернуть американцы, — не обращая внимания на пролетевший сверху самолет, продолжал Рутаганда, — но надорвали живот. Еще индеец в черной пасамонтане, Инсурхенте Маркос, все это описал. Японцы хотят постричь под одну гребенку всех, до кого дотянутся. Утвердить единственный способ жизни. Посадить на цепь, подсадить на свою Сивиллу, свои гуманитарные подачки. Ты слышал, Вебер, они не шутили про ошейники. На каждого в этой Шамбале они натянут ошейник.  
— Да соврал он, — буркнул неизвестный Суго голос.  
— Слы-ышь, босс, — развязно протянула женщина. — А мы чем хуже? Хочу себе кого-то в ошейнике. Буду его выгуливать.  
Кресты были зелеными. Все пять. Суго описал над пунктирной линией круг. Он должен был убедиться. На рейдах такого не делали, не требовалось — но список команд был ему известен. Он вызвал техническую консоль и отключил графическую модель, а потом разблокировал поступление данных с внешних камер. Вместо разрисованных мелками квадратов на мониторах возник лес. Между деревьями петляла пыльная грунтовая дорога, впереди синела река. Никого живого поблизости не было кроме этих пятерых человек, поместившихся в широкий армейский внедорожник с открытым верхом. Он максимально детализировал изображение с камер.  
Рутаганда раскинулся на переднем сидении, закинув ногу в высоком ботинке на ветровое стекло. Невозможно было его с кем-то перепутать. На имя «Вебер» отзывался рыжий человек за рулем. Женщина в короткой майке курила сзади. Еще двое, похоже, дремали, уронив головы друг на друга.  
— Войны прошлого их многому научили. — Спутников Рутаганда игнорировал так же, как и самолет. — Теперь, вступая в локальные конфликты, они не ввязываются сами. Нет, здесь даже официальное посольство не открыто. Какие бы там соглашения с японским правительством Хан ни подписывал, здесь работают только частные компании. Техники, консультанты. Продавцы волшебных кнопок. Они помогают Хану спасать Азию, устраивая в Азии геноцид. Присвоив себе право вме…  
«Дружественные цели, — напомнил механический голос из динамика, — система автоматического наведения заблокирована».  
— …угрозой внутренней безопасности что угодно. Восстание в Мандалае, бунт малайских чернорабочих…  
«Дружественные цели, — повторял динамик, — система автоматического наведения заблокирована. Дружественные це…»  
Суго перестал жать на кнопку. Внимательно посмотрел на руки. Переключил самолет в режим автопилота. Невозможного не существовало, все происходило по каким-то причинам. Если система сбоила — ошибку следовало устранить. Он ввел код и достал отвертку из выдвижного ящика за спиной. Отстегнул ремень, сполз на пол с сидения и раскрутил переднюю пластиковую панель. Натянул перчатки, начал ощупывать провода, но быстро понял — полную диагностику можно провести только на земле. Никакие стабилизаторы не могли удержать «Парвати» в идеально ровном состоянии, шум мешал сосредоточиться. Из динамика по-прежнему лился густой голос.  
— …и тогда что выходит: национальные армии нужно устранить, ведь они защищают национальные государства. Нет, они обязаны стать для японцев чем-то вроде местной полиции. Как сингапурцы. Лишенные собственной страны, звереющие от чужих порядков — они отлично справляются с наведением ужаса на всех, до кого добираются. Идеальный инструмент в умелых руках. Видишь, уже до больших машинок дослужились… ну посмотрим, не вылезет ли японцам боком их щедрость.  
Должно быть, перемкнуло контакт соединения с базой данных. Или сгорело пеленгующее устройство, скорее даже так. И теперь все цели для этой «Парвати» превратились в дружественные. Такой дефект даже на базе нельзя было устранить, только отправлять домой со следующим грузовым самолетом.  
Суго дотянулся до плоскогубцев и перекусил провод, соединяющий пеленгующее устройство с прицельной системой. Сразу три индикатора на приборной панели замигали. «Внимание! Отключен контрольный блок! Внимание! Отключен контрольный блок!» Не теряя времени на привинчивание панели обратно, Суго вернулся в кресло и переключил систему в режим ручного управления. Машина успела доехать до самой реки, остановилась у покосившегося причала. По обе стороны от него на несколько километров тянулись выгоревшие развалины. Узкая черная полоса между зеленым и голубым. На максимальном приближении видны были воронки от снарядов. Рутаганда с рыжим водителем курили у машины, остальные переносили из нее рюкзаки в пришвартованную к причалу моторную лодку. Все они теперь были серыми. Суго отдал штурвал на снижение.  
— …стать японцем. Большим японцем, чем настоящий японец. Только ни хрена у него не выйдет. Ни…  
— Босс!  
— Залечь!  
— Твою…!  
— Ёооо!  
Бомба попала в цель. Суго заложил резкий вираж и снова пролетел над раскуроченным, дымящимся джипом. Серые цели хаотически перемещались по развалинам, но ни дырявые крыши, ни прохудившиеся стены не закрывали их от сканера. Из динамиков больше ничего не звучало. Бомбу за бомбой, Суго расстрелял почти весь боезапас, и наконец серых людей не стало. Датчики «Парвати» перестали регистрировать живое присутствие.  
Последнюю бомбу Суго прицельно сбросил на лодку.  
Развернув «Парвати» в сторону Нью-Бангкока, он позвонил Вонгу. Тот долго не отвечал, но потом на мониторе появилось изображение. Вонг сидел за столом, в окне за его спиной виднелись знакомые очертания высоток на платформе. На нем снова не было кителя, в расстегнутом воротнике белоснежной рубашки выступали острые линии ключиц. Он подпирал голову рукой, глаза — как обычно бывало при связи — смотрели не в камеру, а на монитор, отчего взгляд казался плывущим, отсутствующим. Как же сильно Суго его снова захотел.  
— Есть новости, — быстро сказал он, надеясь, что голос его не выдаст.  
— Хорошие? — спросил Вонг.  
— Отличные. Я с ними разобрался!  
— С новостями, — медленно кивнул Вонг.  
— Да нет же! С этими… с теми… ну, с элементами. С нашими вчерашними элементами. Я их нашел. Я сам охренел, когда увидел. Им удалось сбежать, видно. В самом начале. С ума сойти, как быстро бегают, десять снарядов ушло. Но их больше нет. У речки их нашел… у этой… в четвертом квадрате…  
— Чаупрхаи, — сказал Вонг.  
— Да, точно. Сам охренел. Уже думал, придется вызывать ваших на помощь, хорош бы я был. Говорит «Парвати», вызывает подкрепление. Не могу справиться с пятью пешими мишенями.  
— Но ты справился сам, — сказал Вонг. Его голос звучал странно. Непривычно жестко. Еще — он не улыбался.  
Я звоню ему, подумал Суго, чтобы похвастаться, что я доделал за него работу, с которой не справились его люди. Вот, как это выглядит. Он досадливо хлопнул себя по лбу и поспешно убрал руку, когда осознал, что Вонг все видит. Он допустил все ошибки, которые мог допустить. Одновременно.  
— Я… послушай… я не это имел в виду. Извини. Чертов английский, я не знаю, как тебе правильно сказать. Я…  
— Спасибо за новости, — сказал Вонг.  
— Ты не понял, я… ты не понял…  
Монитор погас — полковник оборвал связь. Суго думал перезвонить, но для этого сперва следовало понять, что он скажет, если Вонг все-таки примет вызов. Осознав, что не может выдумать даже нескольких связанных предложений, Суго решил отложить это на потом. Это была его личная оплошность и личная проблема. Сперва следовало заняться делом. Он вернул «Парвати» на автопилот и стал составлять отчет о системной ошибке. Это было посерьезнее микроклимата в кабине «Шивы». Это могло случиться с кем-то, кто не нашел бы решения на ходу. Это могло случаться раньше — никто не видит кресты в лицо и не слышит их разговоров.  
На подлете к Шамбале он запросил встречи с начбазы. Тот принял его в просторной гостиной, с круглыми золотыми вазами по углам, мраморным столиком и отличным видом на залив сквозь тонкие, развевающиеся занавески.  
— Представляешь, — сказал он, когда Суго вошел, — это все настоящее.  
Суго кивнул и прокашлялся, собираясь с мыслями.  
— Я расстрелял весь боезапас на вылете.  
— Да что ты? Полковник вчера убеждал, что здесь не в кого стрелять.  
— Так и есть. Но… обнаружилась группа. Вонг считал их мертвыми, но им удалось сбежать.  
— Вы летали с ним?  
— Нет, но… я видел лица. Раньше.  
— Ты видел лица врагов, которых Вонг называл ликвидированными.  
Начальник базы, заложив руки за спину, прошелся от стены до стены. Остановился у лакированного комода из красного дерева. Задумчиво погладил морду дракона, вырезанную на дверце. Сейчас он спросит: «И где же ты их видел?» — думал Суго. Он понимал, что сказать надо: на снимках, но еще понимал, что обмануть Сато не сможет, а потому и пытаться не станет. Он прикрыл глаза и приготовился услышать роковой вопрос.  
— А они, значит, оказались живы, — сказал вместо этого начальник базы.  
Суго шумно выдохнул: пронесло. Можно было наконец переходить к важному.  
— И это проблема! То есть, проблема в «Парвати»…  
Выслушивая отчет, начальник базы ни разу не перебил. Облокотившись локтем о комод, слушал внимательно, временами медленно кивая. И даже не стал ругаться на расстрелянный без санкции боезапас. Только уточнил:  
— Ты уверен, что цели ликвидированы?  
— У «Парвати» пеленг отказал, а не вся система обнаружения. По термосканеру живых внизу не осталось.  
— В этом ты, значит, ей доверяешь… — Сато говорил тихо, как будто обращаясь вовсе не к нему. Эту его привычку Суго не любил, сложно было понять, как на такое реагировать. — А Хан хорошо о нем отзывался.  
— О ком?  
— О полковнике. Если послушать Хана, у полковника от него нет совсем никаких секретов.  
— Вы так говорите, как будто есть, — хмыкнул Суго.  
— Выходит, есть. И это хорошо. С Ханом нам скоро придется попрощаться. Он неважно себя ведет.  
Суго не успел задуматься, что это должно значить: оторвавшись от комода, начальник базы подошел к нему. Похлопал по плечу. Сато редко так делал, только когда бывал чем-то очень доволен.  
— Ты проделал отличную работу. Отличную. Наш транспортник стоит на аэродроме, привез вчера ночью свежую партию гуманитарного груза. Улетишь на нем вместе с самолетом.  
— Я?  
— Улетишь. Подышишь свежим воздухом. Отчитаешься об инциденте лично, если в этом возникнет необходимость.  
— А… так точно, — понурился Суго. Это означало, что с Вонгом он так и не успеет объясниться. Станет ли тот искать новой встречи на базе, как раньше — или просто перестанет туда прилетать? Суго подумал, что за время длинных перелетов точно поймет, что должен сказать, когда они, наконец, увидятся.  
— Ты все сделал хорошо, — повторил Сато, всмотревшись ему в лицо. — Очень хорошо. — Пальцы на плече немного сжались. Тотчас же, будто смутившись от собственной бурной радости, начальник базы убрал руку.  
И тихо добавил:  
— Мне очень жаль.  
До чего же проницательный он все-таки был человек.

11.  
Глаза Рутаганды заливал яркий свет, ничего больше не было видно. Сияние просачивалось даже под прикрытые веки. Правую руку ниже плеча он не чувствовал, ногу тоже. Вместо них было что-то неподъемно-тяжелое, мешающее подняться.  
— Тише, — раздался сверху голос Вонга. Полковник похлопал по простыне, прикрывавшей Рутаганду по самую шею. Ладонь так и осталась лежать на груди. Дышать странным образом от этого стало легче, но у каждого глотка воздуха был привкус застоявшейся воды.  
Теплая, заболоченная вода была последним, что он запомнил. Сколько же крови он вылил в Чаупрхаю, до последнего сомневаясь: а правду ли сказал японец о термической системе обнаружения живых мишеней — или все это гораздо более хитрая комбинация Николаса, чем сперва казалось. Кроме него в реке точно скрывался кто-то еще, он слышал плеск. Кто-то должен был потом вытащить его на берег.  
— Мои люди? — спросил Рутаганда.  
— Прооперированы, — сказал Вонг. Он всегда умел находить правильные слова. Скажи он «живы» — означало бы, недееспособны. Скажи он «все в порядке» — означало бы, мертвы.  
Прищурившись, Рутаганда пытался рассмотреть черты бледного лица, обрамленного длинными прямыми волосами. Свет от яркой продольной лампы уже не так сильно слепил, но по-прежнему мешал. Все остальное, кроме Вонга, до чего мог дотянуться взгляд, — было белое. Потолок, постель, стена. Рутаганда впервые видел столько белого в одном месте. Не будь здесь Вонга, он бы решил, что отдал концы. Он медленно вдохнул, вжимаясь вспотевшей грудью в ладонь через тонкую хлопчатобумажную ткань. Но как ни старался, тонкие черты расплывались перед глазами. Может, это и к лучшему, подумал Рутаганда.  
— Сколько дерьма от одного идиота, — усмехнулся он. — А представь, если бы он был умным?  
— Сам ты идиот, — сказал Вонг. — Жадная, тупая скотина. Зачем вы забрали его сигареты?  
Говорил он почему-то без злости. Даже Рутаганда был злее на себя, чем Вонг.  
— Не повезло, — облизав пересохшие губы, сказал он. — Японский дьявол сильнее моего. Может, Хан и прав, что так их боится.  
Вонг молчал. Только при звуке имени Хана расслабленная ладонь на груди Рутаганды дрогнула.  
— Все еще хочешь сотрудничать с ними, Николас?  
— У нас нет выбора. Лучше пусть это будем мы, чем бирманский отморозок. Или говноед из Патайи. У них большой выбор. Пусть это будем мы.  
— У нас…  
— Японцы не оставят нас в покое. С ними нужно быть на одной стороне. Пока.  
— Все коллаборационисты так говорят.  
— Они ни черта не смогут за пределами Шамбалы. Теперь мы знаем об их машинах достаточно.  
— Они взрываются от попытки взять их под контроль, не забыл?  
— Это сделают повстанцы. Они будут взрывать для нас японские машины. А мы будем изучать металлолом. Потом отстроим завод в Кон Дао, он лучше всех сохранился.  
— Они тебе не дадут.  
— Они не узнают.  
— Хан их не зря боится. Может, знает о них побольше твоего.  
— Я не позволю ему разрушить наше будущее идиотскими капризами. Шамбала откроется в срок. С ним или без него.  
— Тебе сильно влетело из-за этого?  
— Он не знает. Сказал, что это несчастный случай. Японец не проговорился. — Вонг медленно вдохнул и выдохнул воздух. Улыбнулся. — Жаль, что он так быстро уехал.  
— Уехал?  
— В тот же день. Жаль.  
Рутаганда медленно покачал головой. Он плохо видел Вонга, но слышал лучше, чем когда бы-то ни было.  
— Ты бы все равно не убил его, Николас. Ты слишком много думаешь, чтобы злиться по-человечески.  
— Рано или поздно он вернется. Я подожду.  
— Дождешься ты, рано или поздно. Дождешься.  
— У нас есть машины, — повторил Вонг. Рутаганда захотел погладить его по голове. Просто так. Он поднял левую руку, но заснул прежде, чем дотянулся.

 

  
**_Выдержка из отчета старшего девелопера, командированного на проект "Южный", Суго Т., 3 мая 2113Выдержка из заключения старшего терапевта приемного отделения реабилитационного центра Адати Симутаки К., 11 мая 2113_**  
_«...согласно показаниям кривых Юсиро и динамике колебания тона, следует считать пациента Суго Т. **необратимо латентным** , потенциал для осветления оттенка при применении медицинской терапии ниже пяти процентов. Состояние пациента стабилизировано, в случае необходимости он может использоваться в экспериментальных целях или на службе в министерстве благосостояния под надлежащим присмотром. Рекомендованная терапия в случае...»_


End file.
